


Fuji's Vengeance

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka and Fuji are aching to be alone after a long separation, but Inui isn’t going to let them. Unfortunately, Renji is caught in the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wasabi

Inui had called everyone to tell them the plane would arrive earlier, except Fuji. Their prodigy might have eagerly counted the days until Tezuka would come home, but he had not checked the wind streams over Russia and therefore not known that their former captain would arrive half an hour before they had expected. Inui had his notebook ready.

The moment Tezuka stepped through the doors, his eyebrows rose at the sight of them.

“Tezuka! Surprise!” That was Eiji of course, slapping Tezuka’s shoulder. “Welcome back.”

“Captain.” Momoshiro grinned, holding out a half eaten muffin. “You must be hungry.”

Tezuka shook his head and glanced beyond them, searching. Inui wrote eagerly.

“Kawamura is running the shop today. Free meal for all of us. We were all wondering how you did in France,” Oishi said.

“Ah.”

Then something distracted Tezuka.

Inui quickly turned around, ready to write. Fuji’s appearance paused his pen. The short boy had always had a certain allure, but today he looked more breathtaking than Inui had ever seen him. He wore a dark blue tank top, so that his pale arms contrasted with the fabric, but his eyes were complimented by it. His black pants were tight, showing every curve. Tezuka’s breath hitched.

It might as well, since it had clearly all been for him.

Only for him.

“We have been invited to dinner,” Tezuka stated flatly.

“Oh really?” Fuji’s eyes narrowed. “Whose idea was that?”

Oishi took a step back, now realizing they had wanted to be alone together. “Well, I thought… I mean, Tezuka was our captain and…”

“Oishi thought it nice to welcome our old captain with a reunion,” Inui cut in quickly. He had been the one planting the idea in Oishi’s head and he had no wish for the prodigy to know about that.

Fuji’s scowl made it clear he suspected something and Inui was glad for the protection of his glasses.

“Momo brought his van around,” Eiji said. “This way.”

Fuji and Tezuka exchanged a short glance before pushing the cart with Tezuka’s luggage on. Their wrists touched and Inui saw Tezuka take in the smell of the shorter boy.

They had not seen or touched each other for more than half a year and Inui suspected neither would be able to completely hide their frustration and desire today. Sometimes a data-player had to be cruel to obtain information, but how delicious it was to see the two brilliant players in such a predicament.

Kaidoh had waited by the van and greeted Tezuka with a short bow before taking place in the front seat next to Momoshiro. The bickering began as the others went to the back. Tezuka and Fuji sat opposite each other, their knees in close contact. Eiji kept asking about Tezuka’s studies and French habits. Oishi was nervous and quiet, while Inui enjoyed himself to the max, writing down every desperate glance.

“You saw ochibi?” Eiji said.

Tezuka nodded. “In Marseille.”

Eiji sank back against the window. “Great eh? Haven’t seen him in months.”

“You played tennis together, right?” Fuji asked softly.

“Yes.” Tezuka held Fuji’s glance again. “I sent you photos.”

“Eh? Why don’t you send me photos? I sent you a whole bunch!” Eiji pouted.

Fuji reached down, his fingers brushing the inside of Tezuka’s leg. “They’re on my phone.”

He took it out of his bag and handed it to Eiji.

“Eh? Look at him! What did he do with his hair?!”

“Who?” Momoshiro yelled through the plastic window.

Eiji held it up and Momoshiro’s mouth opened wide. “Ponytail?!”

“Watch the road, you idiot!” Kaidoh yelled.

Believing himself unwatched, Tezuka moved his foot forward, tighter against Fuji’s.

Merifully for them, Momo stopped the van a few minutes after that, Fuji leaning on Tezuka’s knee to climb out.

“Isn’t it nice we all came, Tezuka?” Inui couldn’t help but ask. “Now you can leave your luggage in the van.”

Fuji’s eyes shot fire at him and Tezuka did not deign this with any reply. Inui smirked as they passed him by, earning raised eyebrows from Kaidoh.

“Tezuka, welcome!”

Kawamura opened his arms wide behind the counter, happy to be boss for the evening.

Tezuka bowed. “Thank you for having us.”

“California roll, extra mayonnaise!” Momoshiro yelled.

“Already prepared.”

“Hmmm, Taka-san, you’re the best!”

Momo took the plate, dumped himself behind the nearest table and started stuffing himself.

Tezuka and Fuji sat opposite him. Neither ordered any food, but Fuji turned a tube of wasabi in his hands, while glaring at Inui. Oh, there was going to be hell to pay some day. So he might as well enjoy himself.

Inui took a set of handrolls and sat down next to Momoshiro, keeping his soy sauce well out of Fuji’s reach.

“Fuji played a couple of matches,” he started.

Tezuka nodded and sipped some tea.

“There was this one against Oshitari. Have seldom seen so many counters in a match.”

“Ah.”

“And the one of July 15th, hottest day of the month, against a dude from Kobe. Good player.” Inui tapped his pen against his notebook. “His brother kept taking pictures of Fuji.”

“Oh?”

Clearly this at least was news to Tezuka, for his studied indifference cracked.

“Even after the match, when Fuji changed shirts. Strange, isn’t it?”

Tezuka turned to look at Fuji, who squeezed wasabi onto his empty plate and said, “those photos are gone.”

“Are you sure?” Inui asked.

Fuji’s eyes met Tezuka’s. “They are gone.”

“Of course.” Tezuka adjusted his glasses.

Fuji picked up a large amount of wasabi and ate it.

“Did he bother you?” Tezuka asked after a moment.

“No.” Fuji smiled. “Nothing to worry about.”

Tezuka nodded, yet Inui saw him lean protectively closer to Fuji. Committing it all to memory, Inui did not write, to prevent them from getting even more suspicious. This was the most intimate look he had gotten into their relationship and he did not want to spoil it.

“Taka-san! One more!”

“You didn’t have enough?” Kaidoh commented from the table next to theirs. “Rude.”

“Mind your own business,” Momoshiro grumbled.

“It’s okay, guys,” Kawamura said before it could turn into a yelling match. “That’s why I invited you.”

“Taka-san has improved,” Eiji said.

“Not really.” But Kawamura beamed at the redhead.

Fuji had finally taken up a bit of his sushi and dipped it into the sauce. He closed his eyes when tasting it, the tip of his tongue licking his lips. Tezuka followed his every move. Fuji’s bare arm brushed along the fabric of Tezuka’s sleeve. Tezuka’s pupils had dilated and Inui wondered what he would do when he finally had Fuji alone.

The brunet’s obliviance to Tezuka’s fascination was only an act, something Tezuka must have also known. It did nothing to diminish his longing.

Worse, or better, Fuji let out the kind of sigh one would usually only expect during lovemaking. Even Momoshiro stopped chewing for about a second, but Fuji acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Tezuka sat completely straight at this point, willing himself not to show how aroused he was. Inui was glad that Fuji had started to see a plus side to the situation. Perhaps that would diminish his anger.

Fuji’s blue eyes fixed on him with a sudden flash. The feral smile on his face told Inui that had been idle hope. “Did you hear about the Kyushu scientist who died of poisoning last year?”

Inui nodded.

“They all thought it was his brother, with whom he had lifelong enmity, but they couldn’t prove anything, since he did so many experiments with substances himself.” Fuji chuckled.

“Oh, you should be careful then Inui-senpai.” Momoshiro laughed and took a big gulp of cola. 

“Yes,” Fuji added. “You should be careful.”

Inui shifted on his seat, uncomfortable now. While he was fairly sure Fuji would not try to kill him, he could slip him all kinds of stuff. Tezuka fully understood the implication of Fuji’s words, but instead of trying to defuse Fuji’s anger, as he usually would have, added his own glare at Inui.

“You look good, Tezuka.” Kawamura passed by with an order for the front of the restaurant.

“Yes, you do.” Fuji smiled at Tezuka and laid his hand on his shoulder. It was supposed to look casual, but Inui could see the strain in Fuji’s fingers. He ached to touch Tezuka.

“What time will your father be here?” Inui asked, before either of them could make an excuse to leave.

“In ten minutes. He’s really looking forward to seeing you again,” Kawamura said, nodding at Tezuka.

Tezuka closed his eyes for a second, to calm himself down. “That is very kind.”

Neither of them spoke until he appeared. Tezuka kept pouring tea, while Fuji’s dumped copious amounts of wasabi into his own soy sauce.

The friendly sushi expert arrived a quarter of an hour later, handing two boxes to Kawamura.

“Ah, Tezuka-kun. How was your flight?”

“Quite good. Thank you for all this.”

“No problem.” He poked his son in the side. “His sushi not too bad?”

“It’s delicious.” Tezuka pushed his glasses back. “He has improved.”

Kawamura’s cheeks colored. “Not really. I…”

“We noticed first that night we went to karaoke,” Inui said. “Do you remember, Eiji? About a month ago.”

“Yeah, he sang an English song with a lot of shouting.”

Kawamura reddened even more.

“Just give him the mike and he will blow you away,” Momo said.

Inui saw they needed more prodding. “You practiced some English songs too, didn’t you, Eiji?”

“Just a couple…Hey!” Eiji got up from his seat. “Why don’t we go to karaoke today?”

“Eh, maybe…” Oishi started, but faltered when he saw Fuji’s look.

Momoshiro was less perceptive. “Yeah, let’s do that!”

“You should go too, I’ll handle things here,” the older Kawamura said to his son.

Fuji’s eyes had turned to slits, but it was Tezuka who spoke up first. “Fuji and I will go home now.”

“Eh, Tezuka? Why don’t you come for an hour?” Eiji asked. “Fuji didn’t come last time too.”

Tezuka rose from his seat. “Fuji and I will go home now.”

The emphasis he placed on every word made everyone pause, even the older Kawamura.

Fuji relaxed again and pulled himself up by holding Tezuka’s arm. “You heard him. We will see you all later this week.”

They both bowed for the two Kawamuras and walked out of the door.

Oishi sighed and leaned back into his chair. The tension had tired him.

“They’re so going to have sex,” Eiji said, soft enough that Kawamura-san couldn’t hear it.

“What? Ew!” Momoshiro grimaced, probably imagining his admired former captain in a compromising position.

“Stop it. That’s their private…” Oishi started.

“Did you see what Fuji was wearing?” Eiji continued. “Tezuka’s going to rip it off.”

Kaidoh took that exact moment to go to the toilet. He ran more than walked.

“Fuji dresses up as a nurse for him sometimes,” Inui tapped his pen against his notebook. “Can you imagine that?”

Oishi’s eyes widened, while Kawamura blushed and downed a glass of water. Eiji chuckled nervously and Momoshiro’s face got some of Kawamura’s color.

“Really?” Eiji said finally.

“Nah, your reactions were just interesting data.”

“I-nu-i!!” Eiji yelled.

“That’s not funny, senpai!”

Oishi stood up. “Let’s go sing. The one near the mall?”

Inui grabbed his notebook. “See you there in a bit. I’ll have to get something first.”

Before they could say something or get suspicious, he had rushed out of the restaurant. Twilight had set in, but the street lights had not turned on yet. To get home Tezuka and Fuji would have to go past the post office and through the park, before taking the metro for 27 minutes to the apartment they shared near the university. From the way they had acted, there was a 96% chance that they would not be able to wait with kissing each other that long.

A once in a lifetime opportunity.

Inui ran the three blocks to the street. The lovers had less than two minutes of a head start and he turned a corner right in time to see them disappear into the park.

He followed them at a more leisurely pace. Few people would be in the park now that the sun was disappearing. The last thing he wanted was for them to notice him.

The leaves rustled gently with the wind. It was of a strength perfect for Fuji’s counters.

Ahead of him, they stuck to the path at first, walking past the pond with the ducks and geese. They walked close together, the sides of their arms touching.

Fuji stopped suddenly. Inui tensed, but the prodigy had not seen him. Instead he took Tezuka’s hand and nodded at the trees to his left.

Tezuka pulled him along and they disappeared behind the green. Excited, Inui got closer to the bush. He had expected them to kiss, but they had been teased almost beyond endurance. Would they?

He peered through the leaves. What he saw startled him.

Instead of pulling clothes of each other, as he had imagined, they stood together, locked in a tight embrace. Tezuka caressed Fuji’s hair, while the smaller boy buried his face into his chest. Tezuka whispered, trying to soothe him, but Fuji shook his head and held Tezuka tighter.

Just in time Inui held in a gasp. Physical attraction he could understand, but seeing what lay beyond that made him uncomfortable.

He stepped back, not wanting to watch anymore.


	2. Renji

Tired from Karaoke and Momoshiro’s singing, Inui woke up with a bit of headache the next morning. The first thing he remembered when putting on his glasses was Fuji hugging Tezuka as tightly as he could. Once again he wondered what had happened while Tezuka had been away. 

He ran for two hours and spent another hour at the gym afterwards. The physical exercise calmed him somewhat. If he was honest to himself, he wondered what he was so agitated about. Why had it bothered him so much to see how Tezuka and Fuji loved each other?

Perhaps some time in the university lab would distract him. He had the keys and sometimes experimented with nutrition shakes on weekends. 

Before heading there, he bought a set of testtubes. Usually he had an abundance of recipes that he wanted to try out, but today nothing specific came to his mind. Perhaps inspiration would come to him there. 

He greeted the guard with a wave and headed up the stairs. To his surprise, the door was unlocked. He pushed it open and almost dropped his keys when he saw Fuji leaning against the wall. His first instinct was to run away, but that would only delay whatever Fuji was planning and make him look ridiculous on top of it. 

“Fuji,” he therefore said, sitting down as if his presence there was the most normal thing in the world. 

“You followed us to the park yesterday.”

Not a question. 

“You are angry,” Inui stated, not a question either. 

Fuji sauntered closer. “You must have wondered, where we did it, and how.”

Inui met his eyes and managed not to look away when he saw the menace in them. 

“Against the trees, right after you left?” Fuji placed his hand on the desk in front of him. “On the table in our apartment? Or in our bed, as is proper?”

His eyes still fixed on Fuji, Inui tried to keep calm.

“Or perhaps…” Fuji let out a low chuckle that sent goosebumps over Inui’s skin. “All three.”

As if under a spell, Inui felt himself drawn closer to the boy that hovered above him. Fuji put a hand on his face and caressed it, whispering, “Is it Tezuka? Or me? Or do you just want to feel close to someone?”

Fuji’s lips almost touched his now. The prodigy leaned closer, hands around his neck, hanging onto him. 

A gasp came from the door. 

Renji stood there, shock and dawning horror taking hold of him. His eyes opened, he looked vulnerable for once. For moments none of them spoke. 

Finally Renji bowed, his bangs now hiding his face. “I see you wanted to make a point. I will not bother you again.”

With this, he closed the door behind him. 

Inui stared. It clearly hurt Renji more than he ever realized something like this would. But what had he been doing here? Why had he said Inui wanted to make a point?

Slowly, his face turned towards Fuji. 

“You! You set this up?!”

“Fun playing with people’s lives, isn’t it?” Fuji said.

Inui jumped up. “Renji has nothing to do with this!”

Fuji held his ground and looked up at him with defiance. “Neither do Tezuka, nor I. With your games.”

Though he wanted to protest, words could not form. 

“Did you see his face?” Fuji asked. “What do you think it meant?”

“Go to hell.” 

“That’s where I’ll send you if you ever –ever- try to mess with us again.”

“Tezuka knows of this?” Inui tried, looking for a weakness. 

Fuji smirked. “Tell him. He might raise brows or scold, but he will support me in the end. Always.”

Inui opened his mouth again. Fuji’s brother’s name danced on his lips, but he knew, would he pull him into this, that Fuji’s enmity would be lifelong. 

“Yes?” Fuji challenged him. 

“Why did you contact Renji?” he asked instead. “How did you… why…”

At last some of the anger left Fuji’s face. “You are so busy with other people’s lives, you don’t see what is closest to you.”

“He…?”

“It’s been obvious for years. I’m sure his old team mates know too. That’s why they always glare at you.”

“I thought that was for me taking data.”

Fuji shook his head. “They are too used to him taking their data to be seriously offended.”

Inui stared at the door. 

“Well?” Fuji said after a moment. 

“What?”

“Shouldn’t you go after him?”

Only a second longer he stood indecisive, then he nodded. “I should. Yes. I should.”

He glanced back at Fuji once, but saw only impassiveness on his face, then he rushed outside of the lab. According to his calculations, Renji… 

But he had no data on Renji for a situation like this. Perhaps he had run left after reaching the front door of the building, where the exit of the campus was. Or maybe he had gone right, thinking Inui would not know to follow him there. Or it could be that was why he would go left after all, thinking Inui would go right, thinking…what?

All this speculation ceased when he saw Renji in the far distance to the right, past the fountains. 

Inui ran, faster than he had all that morning. Only two women sat on a bench, one waving a paper about, while the other tapped on a large book, in heated discussion about a chemical solution. Apart from them nobody was about. 

He caught up with Renji by the storage sheds right around the corner. 

“Wait!” he called. 

Renji did not turn back for him. 

Inui’s hand reached for his shoulder. Renji still did not face him, but stopped walking, tension rippling through him. 

“I did not intent any harm.”

“Then what was your intent?” Renji pulled his shoulder away and finally looked at him, eyes ablaze. 

Inui paused. If he would tell him Fuji had been behind it, it might cause even more problems, especially if Renji’s protective friends got wind of him being used in some Seigaku power game. 

“Leave me alone, Sadaharu, I’ll get over it,” Renji said when it took him too long to say something. 

“But I won’t.”

He reached out again and slid his hands over Renji’s body, embracing him from behind. 

“Fuji is with Tezuka,” Inui whispered against his ear. “That was him making a point.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Renji made a half-hearted attempt to escape his arms, but his breathing was going faster. 

“You know what they can be like… our former team mates. They do things differently.”

“I don’t think you understand,” Renji looked down. “You see me as a distant friend that you can’t entirely trust anymore. You don’t know that I…”

“It was the biggest shock in my life, when you left without saying a word all those years ago.” Inui sighed. “And then they took my place.”

Renji stepped out of the embrace and finally met his eyes. “Don’t you see? Nobody ever did. It was you who calmly went on with life.”

They both stared at each other for several seconds, realizing that it had been pride and suspicion that kept them apart, not lack of need for each other. 

Then Renji shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. You don’t see me as I see you.”

“How do you know?” Inui stepped forward, not intending to let him walk off again. 

Renji whispered, “Kiss me and you’ll see the difference.”

Frustrated, Inui pulled him closer and placed his lips on Renji’s. He kissed them with the gentleness such softness seemed to warrant. Renji closed his eyes, his hand resting on Inui’s chest lightly. A warm dizziness spread through Inui’s body and he felt somewhat dazed, when Renji gave him one last kiss. 

“See? You consider me only a friend, while I… well, it goes beyond that.” Renji attempted a smile, but before he could try to walk away yet again, Inui grabbed him by both arms and kissed him fiercely. 

Renji gasped in surprise as they fell back against the shed. Inui nipped at his neck, his hands roaming over Renji’s back. He tugged out the sweater from his pants and moved them under it, touching bare skin. Renji’s heart beat quickly against his chest, while the most delicious little sighs left his mouth. 

Without hesitation, Renji took his glasses and removed them from his face. The remnants of the walls they had both set up against each other disappeared. For the first time since a very long time, they could show their real selves to the other. 

Renji laid his face against his shoulder and held onto him. And Inui held him back, as tightly as he had seen Fuji embrace Tezuka the day before. 

Minutes passed by and a desire to do much more than this soared through the both of them. 

They pulled back at the same time. 

“Perhaps we should go,” Renji suggested. 

“It’s too soon, you’re right.”

But instead of leaving, they sat down, backs against the shed. Inui’s arm slid around Renji’s shoulder and he loved the way he leaned against him. As kids they had sat like this sometimes, after a tiring, but happy day of talking, studying and discovering new things about each other. 

Only now that his distrust and anger had completely disappeared, did Inui realize how he had ached for this, for Renji. 

“You know I vacationed in France?” Renji asked. 

“Two years ago, from August 5th to August 19th.”

Renji’s lips curled up. “I had Marui tape all your matches in the Nagoya tournament you participated while I was gone.”

“I did not see him.” Inui smiled back. “Impressive.”

“Niou gave him some advice on how to disguise himself. Yagyuu lent him a wig. Had to bribe the whole lot of them.”

“And I bribed Hyotei’s Akutagawa to find out if you were dating anyone in Rikkai.”

Renji let out the most attractive laugh. “So that’s why I found him sleeping in my front yard last year. I thought Marui left him there.”

He wanted to say something else, but Inui took his chin. He tilted it up and they kissed again. This time Renji’s lips parted for him and their tongues slid against each other. 

They continued like that until sunset: talking and making out. And each times their hands reached for each other again, they roamed a little further, touched a bit more skin. 

When they got up at last, Inui walked him to the bus stop. They stood next to each other waited five minutes with their fingers touching. Inui remained there a few minutes until the bus drove off and was out of sight. 

Then he flipped open his phone and wrote a message to Fuji. 

__

Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people still read Prince of Tennis and liked this~


End file.
